


Men Suck (Maybe Not All Men)

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish take of what happens before Sonny and Brenda get married, when Carly decides to spill the beans.  Quite possibly the first in a series, testing the waters first before I follow through.  Stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Suck (Maybe Not All Men)

Entering Jake's, she held her keys tightly in her hand, intending to hand them over to Coleman for safe keeping in exchange for a room for the night.  She wasn't planning on going anywhere else for the night, having gotten to the bar safely despite the tears that kept falling, with more threatening to fall along the way.

"Hey there, Lulu.", Coleman greeted his favorite karaoke singer from behind the bar where he was opening up beers, "I thought you'd still be at the wedding, whooping it up."

"Yeah, I thought so too.", she sighed, hopping up onto a stool in front of him, holding her hand out, her car keys dangling off her fingertips, "I'd like a room for the night please."

Taking the keys, he tucked them into the pocket of his blue jeans, concerned at what had happened to make the pretty girl in front of him look so sad.  Deciding it was better not to question her on it, he nodded his head, "Yeah, sure.  Not a problem."

"Thanks.", she sat her purse down on the bar in front of her, and looked at him, "Let's start with Tequila."

After setting her up with enough Tequila, limes and sat to keep her busy for a few minutes, Coleman went into the back room and picked up the phone that hung on the wall.  He listened as Lucky explained what had happened during the wedding, and that Lulu had been caught in the middle of it all.  Promising that he'd keep an eye on her, he hung up before heading back into the bar to find Lulu reaching behind the counter for the Tequila bottle, giving his few customers a good look, "Let me get that for you, darlin'."

She nodded her head, as he poured the Tequila into the shot glasses that were lined up in front of her, "Talk to Lucky?"

The denial was on his lips until he saw the knowing look in her eyes, having seen it many times before, "Yeah, I did."

"That's okay.", she licked the back of her hand before sprinkling it with salt, "At least he knows where I'm at and I know he won't tell...", she licked the salt off her hand, before tossing down the shot and sucking on the lime, "...because he doesn't suck."

Coleman chose to leave that one alone as he opened up beers for a couple at a nearby table.  She turned the shot glass she was holding upside down with a slight tap on the bar counter, "Men suck."

"Not all men.", Coleman replies, wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

Lulu nodded her head, "I suppose that's true, but you'll forgive me if I don't believe you right now.  My dad tried to tell me, and I just wouldn't listen.  I wouldn't listen to him, I wouldn't listen to Tracy.  Lucky, was okay with it, you know, after he found out that Dante wasn't really working for Sonny.  I just thought, I really thought, I had found a good guy.  I should have known, Coleman, I should have known that he was too good to be true.  And Carly..."

"What about her?", he asked, coming back to stand behind the bar, keeping watch over the small blonde, "What did Carly do?"

"She found out that Brenda and Dante had a son.  And she decided to wait until the middle of the wedding to show everyone the kid's birth certificate.", she whispered, watching as his eyes grew big, "I think that's how I might have looked after I found out."

"Well, hell.", Coleman said, his hands resting on the bar, "What did Sonny say?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I didn't stay around long enough to find out."

"Can't blame you for that.", Coleman shook his head, as she reached once more for the Tequila bottle, "Sure you want that?"

"What I want is to forget this night ever happened.", Lulu said, looking at him through teary eyes, before she started to cry, "Why did he have to lie to me, Coleman?  I asked him if there was anything between him and Brenda, and he didn't say anything.  He could have told me the truth, I would have listened, I would have understood, but he lied.  He lied to me.  Why do men lie?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "I wish I had an answer for you, darlin', but I don't."

"That's okay.", she sniffled, wiping her eyes with a napkin, leaving mascara on the white paper, "I'm so tired of crying."

She sat there silent for a moment, before moving to stand up, "I think I'll take that room now."

He caught her before she fell down, scooping her up into his arms, "Come on, let's get you settled so I can start closing."

"Okay.", she breathed, looping an arm around his neck, "I'm sorry for going on like that."

"It's okay.", he said, walking toward the door in the back of the bar that lead toward the rooms upstairs, "You'll be okay."

"I hope so.", she murmured, as they entered the second floor hallway. 

She winced as he kicked a door opened, using his elbow to flick the light on, before setting her down on the bed.  Growling at the brightness from the overhead light, she watched as he set her purse in the nightstand, closing it up with a key from his pocket.  He took off her shoes, and set them on the floor beside her feet.  He then left the room, before coming back with one of his shirts, "Put this on."

He left her alone again, only coming back when she said it was okay.  Ignoring the fact she had only button a few of the buttons on his shirt, he pulled the covers back, "Come on, darlin', in you go."

Doing like he said, she climbed underneath the covers, pulling them up tightly underneath her chin.  She sighed as the exhaustion of the day began to make it's presence known.  Once he was sure she was going to be comfortable, he flicked the light off, moving to leave when she spoke up, "Coleman?"

He turned around to face her, the only light being that from the street light outside the window, allowing him to see her in the dark room, "Yeah, darlin'?"

She smiled at him, for the first time that night, fighting the yawn that was threatening to escape, "You don't suck."

"Yeah, I do, darlin'.", he answered, as she began to snore, "You're just too buzzed to notice."  
 _  
_


End file.
